lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Brayton Jail
"Montrosian production and growth estimates for the past week: ...300 THOUSAND new Montrosians born, 9 BILLION tons of coal mined, 8 HUNDRED miles of canal dug... 2 MILLION pirates killed in battle by our glorious troops, 5 THOUSAND new horses bred for our cavalry... and one very angry Pizzas still in jail. That is all." '' ''-FlyingGMM Brayton Jail was a joint plan devised by and participated in by GoatWhisperer of HUM and FlyingGMM of Montrose in response to the Dread Pirate PizzasWithBone's rein of raiding terror (see Deathwatch) on the civilized nations of the server. Planning & Execution In the previous week, FlyingGMM had unveiled a new innovation: an obsidian prison cell in Montrose's Fort Graham. GoatWhisperer and FlyingGMM had gone back and forth arguing over the utility of the cell-- while FlyingGMM believed it could serve a good purpose for convicted criminals in Montrosian court to serve prison sentences as well as to hold accused in advance of a court hearing, GoatWhisperer thought the very idea that someone who had committed a crime against Montrose would willingly submit themselves to Montrose's custody was absurd. However, as the situation with Deathwatch grew more and more dire, an idea popped into GoatWhisperer's mind to utilize the facility he'd deemed as useless before. Obviously, PizzasWithBone would not willingly submit himself to Montrosian custody. However, it was reasoned that PizzasWithBone could be tricked into entering the cell and then trapped in the cell without means of escape. GoatWhisperer communicated this idea to FlyingGMM, and the two set out perfecting the plot-- altering the cell to be inescapable, adding to the plan a bed in the cell which Pizzas must be tricked into sleeping in, and devising the narrative by which GoatWhisperer would deceive Pizzas into entering the cell. The narrative which was devised was that GoatWhisperer had discovered the "Great Montrose Vault" (at this time, HUM and Montrose were neighboring rivals, and a popular piece of Western mythos was the HUM Vault) but needed a second person in order to work the mechanism to open it. As Pizzas was a proud raider, and Pizzas hadn't actually engaged in open hostile contact against HUM at this point, it would make sense for GoatWhisperer to ask for Pizzas' assistance. GoatWhisperer messaged Pizzas saying as much. The tale was a pretty ridiculous hodgepodge of various Western folklore, but somehow Pizzas took the bait. Soon Pizzas was picked up from his hideout in Goomlandia (he was standing on top of a tree) by GoatWhisperer and boated over to HUM. To prevent Pizzas from being properly oriented to where his prison was (in case he'd try to organize a breakout) and to lessen the travel time (during which Pizzas could back out), they traveled through the Nether portal in HUM, coming out of the Nether portal outside of Fort Graham. As they arrived, Pizzas remarked that the situation felt suspicious and may be a trap. GoatWhisperer assured Pizzas it was not a trap, and said that to prove it, after Pizzas opened the door by sleeping in the bed, Pizzas could then leave and GoatWhisperer would get in (which made no sense, but satisfied Pizzas concern). Once Pizzas entered the cell through the hole in the ceiling and got in the bed, FlyingGMM descended from his hiding place in a nearby guard tower and sealed the Dread Pirate in with a glass block. It slowly dawned on PizzasWithBone that he was irrevocably trapped and at the mercy of Montrose. He first smugly assured GoatWhisperer and FlyingGMM that he had a plan to escape, but soon became very irate. He remained imprisoned in Fort Graham until the forged PizzasWithBone's Apology convinced FlyingGMM and the rest of the server community to set him free. Controversy The imprisonment of PizzasWithBone was controversial for a number of reasons. For one, certain players such as erjan101 and Goomyman77 believed Pizzas' claims of innocence of the various misdeeds he was accused of, and thus didn't believe it was right for Pizzas to be indefinitely detained. Another question was whether imprisoning another player ought to be allowed or was in good faith of the server. The decision made by GoatWhisperer (as owner) was that the ability to imprison wrongdoers encouraged cooperation, as a lone wolf like Pizzas who had drawn the ire of almost the entire community would have no one to break them out, whereas a more palatable player would cause international efforts to secure their release. It also was seen as unenforceable to make imprisonment disallowed as that would require a concrete definition of what imprisonment entailed and to cause server admins to intervene anytime someone was trapped anywhere.